


Home

by EvasivaArdilosa (AILiSeki)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Minor Frost (MK), Minor Kuai Liang (MK), Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/EvasivaArdilosa
Summary: Noob tries to fill his free time
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do this thing sometimes in which I get a character and a random prompt and try to get something done in a few minutes. This one was for Noob and the prompt “home”. Originally posted on tumblr.

Being dead (and remade with dark magic) had its perks. Not having to care for one’s body’s needs anymore, for example, brought one extra time that could be used for more important matters. Like finding out the weaknesses of the one that called himself your master, for example.

Noob Saibot made good use of the time he would have spent eating or resting if he was alive (it was surprising the difference such time made, considering the strict routine he followed when alive). He had ambitious goals that started with cutting any ties he had to Quan Chi, even if he had to kill the sorcerer for it, and ended... well the possibilities were many. Maybe taking over the Netherrealm, or building a clan of undead warriors like himself. Why not both? Noob was very powerful, and he started studying soul magic. Once he got rid of his so-called master, no one would be able to stop him.

Well, but soon after his life as Noob started, he figured out that his extra time was a lot. Between training and fighting and spying and planning and studying, every day there were still too many hours that he had no use for. He read scroll after scroll until his eyes couldn’t focus properly, he picked fights with lesser demons, sometimes he even went after Scorpion to torment him a little until they could have a proper fight. But there were still hours.

Sometimes he layed down, just out of habit as he didn’t tire, using Saibot’s lap as a pillow (since the Netherrealm had nothing of this sort), making more big plans, watching in his mind scenes of when he finally achieved his goals. Others, he went to some other realm, just to walk and see a different view. Today he chose to visit Earthrealm.

Noob stayed hidden in the shadows, he wasn’t looking for a fight against one of Raiden’s warriors right now (not that he would hold back if he ran into one of them). His portal opened in a cold region. The freezing wind caught him unaware at first, and was the complete opposite of the Netherrealm’s oppressive heat. Noob preferred the cold, probably because his body enjoyed the familiarity with the many memories from when he was alive. He could never let anyone find out he felt this way, or he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

The area seemed desert at first, but soon Noob saw some figures moving in the distance. He curiously approached, still hidden, stopping still at a good distance from them, but close enough to identify a group of young people dressed in blue and black. Their clothes so familiar that Noob for a moment almost forgot who he was, that he was not one of them. He decided he should leave, as that was the worse spot he could have picked in Earthrrealm, but his hands remained frozen instead of opening a new portal. Instead, his eyes kept searching, and he found the leader of the group.

He looked older than when Noob last saw him. He also looked... well, less dead. Not dead at all, better saying. He was scolding a trio of girls, serious but not malicious. One of them said something and laughed. The Grandmaster looked at her, still serious for a moment before laughing too. He put his hand on her short pale blue hair, the way a father that is not theirs would do to his child. Noob couldn’t help but wonder who taught little Kuai Liang the gesture.

The girl couldn’t be his daughter, Noob would know if Kuai Liang had gotten married. He kept an eye on the one who shared his blood, his only living relative, as well as on the affairs of the Lin Kuei, which was the closest to a family his living self had. Who was that girl who could make the serious and sad Kuai Liang laugh?

Noob turned away at once from the scene. The last thing he needed was for Kuai Liang to see him and assume things, or start that “brothers” talk again. A few moves and a portal was opened. If any of the Lin Kuei saw it, he was already gone by then.


	2. BONUS - HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some hcs to go with the short fic, here they are!

  * Thanks to his lovely personality and his constant claims of having left everything behind, the revenants won’t leave Noob alone if they learn he still has a few sentimental connections with his past.
  * The revenants overall don’t like Noob, and he doesn’t like them. The only exception is Smoke, the only one who knew him when he was alive. The two of them aren’t friends or anything, they just don’t dislike each other.
  * Scorpion doesn’t hang out with the gang, he just wants to be left alone.
  * When Noob wants a real fight he provokes Scorpion, which is a very easy thing to do, as anything coming from him infuriates Scorpion. He thinks Scorpion doesn’t know what he is doing, but the fact is that he too enjoys a chance to let out everything that consumes him inside in a violent way once in a while.
  * Frost is the daughter Kuai Liang never had. Putting aside her arrogance and ambitions, she is very inteligent, always gives her all in the lessons, can read people well and is funny and nice to talk to.
  * Noob doesn’t feel right using first person when refering to stuff from before he died, because while he is the same person, he has changed a lot.
  * Sometimes he contemplates these changes. Things he used to care about and doesn’t anymore. Rules that he felt were important to follow and now are not.
  * It is strange for him to look at Kuai Liang and remember how much he protected him. He wants to call his old self foolish for caring, but he can’t. But he doesn’t feel anything different for Kuai Liang than what he feels for other people anymore (which is not much), it’s just that the memories are there and sometimes he feels as if he owes to his old self to try and protect his brother from some iminent danger again.
  * Saibot is Noob’s emotional support living shadow.




End file.
